What the Grenier, Les vacances surprise
by Someonelost
Summary: Quand Fred du Grenier décide de prendre une petite semaine de vacances avec Antoine Daniel, les choses peuvent vite prendre une tournure... inattendue. Yaoi/Mon premier OS/Sans lemon/Fluff/WTCxJDG/Attention, c'est très nul haha


_Je tiens à préciser qu'Antoine Daniel et Frédéric_ _Molas_ _ne n'appartiennent pas. S'ils le désirent, je supprimerait ce texte, etc... Comme d'habitude, vous connaissez le discours. Pour des facilités scénaristiques, aucun d'entre eux n'a de petite amie dans ce récit. Oui, je me facilite le travail. Par ailleurs, j'écris ça pour le délire, je trouve ça marrant._  
 _Est-ce du_ _Anteric_ _? Du_ _Fredoine_ _? (Frais de douane haha, hum. Mon humour caca...) à vous de choisir, j'avais juste envie de faire des_ _pairings_ _rares... d'autres sont à venir !_  
 _Bonne lecture !_

Quand Antoine Daniel reçut, du jour au lendemain, une invitation à prendre des vacances de la part de Fred du Grenier, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à passer une semaine ennuyeuse dans un trou paumé de la France. C'est pourquoi il avait immédiatement accepté sans se poser de questions. Le lendemain, la voiture de Fred venait le chercher :  
-Salut, ça faisait longtemps ! dit le présentateur de WTC en montant dans la voiture.  
-En effet, tu vas bien ? Bien dormi ?  
-Ouais aux deux questions et toi ?  
-Oui, oui, très bien, répondit le joueur avec un air perdu.  
-Au fait, on va où ? J'ai préparé mes affaires en vitesse vu le délai que tu me laissais.  
-À Gemme-le-Saix, un village du centre de la France.  
-Sérieux ? Haha, y'a quoi de particulier là-bas ? À part le nom... ?  
-Rien il me semble, le nom m'a juste fait rire, fit-il en redémarrant la voiture, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
-Juste pour ça ?  
Antoine le regardait avec étonnement. Un village quelconque de la campagne française ? À part le nom, cela devait cacher un truc. Fred semblait perturbé par quelque chose, mais Antoine ne savait pas quoi.  
-Ouais, on trouvera bien un truc à y faire non ?  
-Si tu le dis. Vers l'infini et au-delà ! lança Antoine avec enthousiasme, en espérant chasser ce qui semblait gêner son ami, puis la voiture s'élança sur l'autoroute. Les paysages défilaient tranquillement sous leurs yeux pendant qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de jeux vidéos, d'internet... mais étrangement, Fred évitait de parler de Youtube et surtout des vidéos.  
Vers 10h, ils arrivèrent enfin à Gemme-le-Saix. Fred avait réserver une petite maison typique des campagnes françaises. La propriétaire leur donna les clefs et quelques conseils sur les environs ainsi que les choses à savoir sur la maison.  
Ils s'installèrent puis trouvèrent un petit restaurant où aller manger après ce long trajet en voiture. Accompagnés de bonnes bières, la discussion allait bon train.  
-D'ailleurs, pourquoi ces vacances d'un coup ? demanda Antoine.  
-Et toi, pourquoi t'as accepté sans te poser de questions ? répondit un peu sèchement Fred.  
-L'organisation du prochain WTC me monte un peu à la tête. Tu peux me répondre maintenant s'il te plaît ?  
-Excuse-moi de t'avoir répondu comme ça... Ce doit être la fatigue du trajet.  
-Ou tu me caches un truc.  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Bon. J'ai eu une... "petite" dispute avec Seb. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai pris la voiture, je me suis rappelé du nom marrant de ce village, j'ai trouvé cette maison sur un site de location. Et je me suis dit "tant qu'à faire, autant voir un ami et vraiment me changer les idées". J'aurais dû te le dire mais je voulais pas t'impliquer dedans, désolé.  
-Tu veux pas que j'intervienne donc ?  
-Non, t'inquiète pas, le rassura Fred. C'est entre lui et moi, et ça finira par passer rapidement. C'est pas comme si c'était notre première dispute, vu le temps qu'on se connait... Vraiment, j'ai juste besoin d'air. Et puis ça arrive forcément, les disputes entre amis n'est-ce pas ?  
Il termina sa phrase en finissant sa bière cul sec. Antoine comprenait ce genre de moments où il fallait juste prendre du temps, comme lui le faisait actuellement. Ils terminèrent le repas tranquillement.  
Deux jours étaient passés et l'ennui se faisait déjà sentir. Dans ce bout de campagne, rien n'était intéressant et la réception internet était mauvaise. Il y avait bien quelques chemins de randonnés mais... pas envie. Le soir tombait sur le 3ème jour et ils décidèrent de se promener dans les plaines qui entouraient le village, une bouteille d'alcool à la main de chacun. La lune et les étoiles brillaient assez pour y voir clair. Dans ce décor si calme et reposant, ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs problèmes plus intimes, leurs peines, leurs joies, la fatigue et l'alcool aidant.  
Antoine avoua que le célibat lui pesait un peu, contrairement au retro-gamer qui le vivait bien. "C'est parce que Seb te sers de petite amie", supposa Antoine en riant. Fred sourit bêtement. Ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe et, pour continuer sur les histoires de coeur, Fred lui avoua qu'il avait toujours voulu embrasser un homme, "pour essayer". "Après tout, il faut goûter à tout non ?" dit-il. Son ami acquiesça.  
-Oui, si tu veux, lui glissa le créateur de WTC.  
-Mais ça doit faire bizarre non... répondit-il, avant de se reprendre. Quoi ? Il se redressa sur ses deux bras. Antoine venait de lui proposer de l'embrasser pour essayer ou avait-il mal compris ?  
-Je parlais pas forcément de toi hein, continua Fred.  
-Je sais, mais pourquoi pas après tout... lui répondit Antoine en s'approchant de Fred, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Fred ne savait pas trop où il en était. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était juste étrange. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir embrassé son ami ? Pour avoir embrassé un homme ? Ou peut-être les deux ? Pendant qu'il tentait de rattraper le fil de ses pensées, Antoine s'était recouché dans l'herbe. Bien qu'il avait l'air détendu, lui-même n'avait pas compris son geste. La curiosité ? La volonté de déstabiliser voir emmerder son ami ? Lui faire une blague ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait envie de plus. D'essayer. Fred est loin d'être moche, et Antoine ne se doutait pas que son ami se disait les même choses à ce moment là. Comme deux adolescents essayant de nouvelles choses et découvrant leur sexualité, ils s'approchèrent timidement l'un de l'autre. Ils se sentaient ridicules à être si peu confiants en eux-mêmes, des adultes qui avaient passés l'âge de ces jeux stupides. Et pourtant.

Fred embrassa doucement Antoine. Sous le ciel étoilé, quoi de plus stupide et niais, se disait-il. Et pourtant il aimait ça. Il prit le visage du chevelu dans ses mains, et finit couché sur lui. Antoine le serrait dans ses bras, laissant son corps et l'alcool parler pour lui. Que faisait-il ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. C'était juste agréable de sentir contre lui un corps désirable et désireux du sien. Antoine roula pour se placer au-dessus et ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser quelques secondes pour se contempler et essayer de comprendre. Perdus, excités, curieux, légèrement alcoolisés, ils se posaient mille et une questions tandis qu'une autre partie de leurs cerveaux leur disait de s'en foutre. Finalement, la tentation fut la plus forte et le plus jeune reprit leur baiser en se couchant sur l'autre. Ils se trouvaient immatures et si libres à la fois, la fougue de l'expérimentation, du désir et de la nouveauté emportaient leurs mains toujours plus loin, là où ils n'auraient jamais osé les mettre avant. Ils firent l'amour dans ces plaines, sous le ciel de la nuit bienveillante.  
 _Dites moi si vous voulez que j'écrive ce lemon. Actuellement je ne me sens pas de le faire mais si le cœur vous en dit..._

Le lendemain, Antoine se réveilla en baillant dans le même lit que Fred qui somnolait encore. Il décida de le laisser encore dormir un peu mais son bras étant prisonnier sous le cou du gamer, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans le réveiller. Quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, Antoine se demanda soudainement "Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Il va faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Vouloir sortir avec moi ? Me rejeter ?". Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Fred le regarda avec tendresse avant de lui monter dessus pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il remonta vers son oreille et lui glissa "On continue à s'amuser ?". L'amitié avec des intérêts supplémentaires ? Antoine n'allait pas dire non, compte tenu des performances de son partenaire. Il répondit en le plaquant contre le lit et en l'embrassant tendrement.

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit OS sans honte de ma part. N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, des_ _reviews_ _ou des corrections, ça me fera très plaisir ! En espérant que vous vous êtes bien amusés à me lire._  
 _Et si Antoine Daniel ou le Joueur du Grenier la lisent, j'adore vos vidéos ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir blessé ou gêné !_  
 _À bientôt pour un nouveau_ _pairing_ _inhabituel~_


End file.
